


Lol He Thought He Was Gonna Be Dominant Today

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Stimulation, Dildos, Dry Penetration, F/M, Gender Not Specified, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lemon, M/M, Milking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Stimulation, Smut, Vibrators, cum, felacio, kind of, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Pure, unprompted smut





	Lol He Thought He Was Gonna Be Dominant Today

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/186706763567/lol-he-thought-he-was-gonna-be-dominant-today
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

"Alright love, open those big fat lips for Uncle Murdy," he says, standing above you, grinning. You look up at him, the fire in your gut running rampant, and part your lips slightly to take him in. You move your head up to his cock, then slowly push yourself further down his shaft, loving the familiar taste. You choke a little as he reaches the back of your throat, but you keep going. 

"Uhg, someone's- eager t-today," he chokes out. You hum on his cock, smiling as you run your tongue along the part of his shaft that's not down your throat. He bucks his hips, crying out, and he holds the back of your head. He rocks his hips gently, making sure not to hurt you. You begin to feel his pre-cum and you swallow, making him growl.

"Fuck yeah baby do that again, swallow around my cock. Take my cum, I'll spray it down your throat like a fucking fire hose. Arrrggghgh t-take it love," he rambles, gripping your hair tight but keeping his moves calculated. You press your tongue up towards the roof of your mouth, making your mouth tighter for his cock as you suck on his member.

As he moans, he doesn't notice you open the nightstand and take out his dildo until you press it against his asshole and turn on the vibration. He moans even louder.

"Yesyesyesyesyes please fucking HELL my love put it innnnnn-AAAHH-hahahaFUCK there it is-s-s-s-s..." he groans as you slide it in dry, immediately pressing the tip to his prostate. You start to thrust the vibrator into him at the same time you bob your head on his cock, earning a small bit of pre-cum each time. He's a mess now, bent over you with his knees shaking, just repeating the word "yes" and trying to face fuck you. You hum on his cock again, liking his reaction, and suck really hard, as if his cock was a straw. You really want to taste the liquid at the other end. You turn the vibration up, and Murdoc loses it. He screams out your name as his knees shake and he clumsily smacks into your mouth, his balls hitting you in the chin. 

Finally, he lets out a guttural scream and his salty creme pours into your mouth. You pump the dildo faster, trying to milk him of everything he has. Tears form in his eyes as more and more cum shoots from his cock into your mouth, and you keep swallowing as he gives it to you. After about a minute, there isn't anything left for him to give and you slow down on the dildo until you stop altogether, moving your mouth and tongue slower and slower with the dildo. He falls back on the bed, whining quietly from all the stimulation. You lay down next to him, and he curls up next to you, still whining.

"I will do y-you la-ter-er..." he says, trying to get closer to you.

He falls asleep, and you follow suit, just before the sun rises.


End file.
